


It Pays to Keep an Open Mind

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [179]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, High School Student Derek, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/07/18: “stuff, hostile, fuss”I quoted verbatim Jake Peralta ofBrooklyn Nine-Nine,from the "Thanksgiving" episode in S1. At least one person who reads my drabbles will be entertained (I hope!)





	It Pays to Keep an Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/07/18: “stuff, hostile, fuss”
> 
> I quoted verbatim Jake Peralta of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine,_ from the "Thanksgiving" episode in S1. At least one person who reads my drabbles will be entertained (I hope!)

“Why so hostile about Thanksgiving?” asked the kid, a new student, which maybe explained why he’d sat down at _their_ table.

“Stiles hates Thanksgiving,” Scott replied, which explained nothing.

“It’s a garbage holiday,” Stiles carried on. “People stuff themselves and then at midnight they run to appliance stores and trample each other to death.”

“You’re welcome to my house for Thanksgiving.” The voice was Derek Hale’s, handsomest high school senior to ever exist. “My mom always makes a fuss about dinner.”

Stiles’s attitude versus Derek’s smile? No contest. “I’ll be there with bells on!”

“Maybe save those for _Christmas_ dinner?”


End file.
